Grass
Grass is one of the Starter Elements in Elemental Battlegrounds that were all released on December 5,2016. It has a green, purple and yellow colour palette. Grass is a distance magic, with several projectile moves, as well as a move that can drag opponents in and stun. It is the first element with the ability to heal if certain spells are successful in hitting. If it is not your chosen starter element, this Element will cost 150 Diamonds. Grass can be fused with Storm to create Nature and with Wind to create Spirit. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. * Damage: High * Speed: Above Average * Defence: Average Spells Spore Bombs "User shoots 3 large spore bombs that deal a low amount of damage each but will heal the caster if they hit their opponent." * Spore Bombs is a Projectile Spell, of which the user shoots 3 large yellow bombs with burst. These bombs do low damage individually, but make up for this in their healing properties. Every player hit with a single bomb heals you by 20 health. Burst damage allows the bombs to gain more range of explosion to deal a wider range of damage. ** It consumes 300 Mana, has a 5 second cooldown, and gives 30 exp per casting. ** Heals 20 health each time an opponent is damaged *** Tip: Quick dodging and shields enable this move to be countered. However, if the user is quick enough to react, the remaining bombs could be directed at where they go, as the bombs aren't fired all at once and can still be aimed while they release. ***Note: if you and an opponent are at low health, using this will significantly change the tide of the battle if you hit all of the spore bombs *** Note: They can be burnt with Incinerating Burst. *** Note : If the spore bombs are able to hit more than one opponent, it heals you more than 20 health. *** Does about 90 damage (each spore bomb) Poison Needles "User quickly fires several poison needles that do a low amount of damage and deliver a stun." * Poison Needles is an extremely fast Multi-Projectile spell, of which the user shoots dozens of small purple needles. These needles are very fast, and have really long range. They have low damage, but each needle delivers a short amount of stun upon the opponent. The tripping effect on opponents stacks with any other tripping move, and can keep enemies down indefinitely if you are accurate with them. * This consumes 150 Mana, has an 8 second cooldown, and gives 15 exp per casting. ** Tip: '''If you catch a player with Vine Trap or any other full stun or root move, each needle will hit the target if you aim for their torso. Otherwise, the needles will likely miss as slight movements are often enough to avoid the narrow path of the needles. ** Does about 20 damage per needle and takes about 1 second to fully charge * This move is hard to counter, due to its incredible speed. Fortunately, most players are unable to aim this move as it does not cause splash damage and requires direct hits to do damage. Merely jumping around is enough to dodge; if not, front flipping will be more than enough. * If nearly all or all of them make contact, the health of the opponent will go down immensely. About 500 damage can be done through the consecutive contact of needles. * Note: They can be burnt with Incinerating Burst or Great Fire Blast *Tip: If someone uses this as their main damage dealer, use Inertia (gravity) to avoid being stunned. '''Vine "User creates a vine to pull users towards them, which damages the player and heals the caster." * Vine is a fast Travelling spell, of which the user can either pull players towards them (including the players in the safe zone) or pull themselves towards something using a fairly long ranged vine. If the user is successful in hitting an opponent with this move, the opponent will be pulled towards them, issuing a brief stun on which they are unable to attack. This move will also deal minor damage at the opponent and heal the caster by 10 per vine segment. As such, long-ranged grabs will heal the user more. If this move does not hit an opponent, and instead a solid object, then the player will be pulled towards that object. ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown also it gives 30 xp * This move is hard to dodge, as players can adjust the direction to follow the target, and once pulled, will most likely cast another spell of which will easily be able to hit the close ranged target. The best option would most likely be to keep moving around at a distance, although poison needles can stun you for long enough, allowing the vine to grab you. Despite its usefulness, if it misses, but is close to you, this allows the perfect chance to land a Close Range or Contact move to damage an opponent. This is also a good element to get people out of the safe zone if they are camping or just to get a kill. * You can save a friend from dangerous ultimates with Vine. * If aimed at an opponent's head, the vine can be used to pull a player out of a safe zone. * Charging it extends the range of the vine, but not the damage * Does about 125 damage and takes about 2 seconds to charge Leaf Storm "User creates a tornado of leaves that can be pointed in the direction of their mouse cursor that deals medium damage and throws users into the air." *Leaf Storm is a medium-speed Close-range spell of which can be used in close range or at long range. The user summons a tornado of leaves around oneself, and then shoots it in the direction of their cursor. Whoever is hit by this tornado at any time receives damage and is hurled into the air and briefly stunned. Additionally, the tornado blocks some projectiles on contact, like Consecutive Fire Bullets or Water Stream. * Note: This is also able to phase through solid objects. ** It consumes 300 Mana, has a 7 second cooldown, and it gives 30 exp per casting. * This move is easily able to be dodged, as it only goes in one direction,though due to its size, those with low stamina being unable to run or dodge can be hit. The move can also be used if someone is close to the player as they cast it, so a distance is required. * Does about 280 damage Poison Bombs Barrage (Ultimate) "User flies into the air to throw poisonous bombs that deal high amounts of damage and issue a stun to those who are hit." * Poison Bombs Barrage is Grass's Ultimate. The user flies into the air with poisonous effects around their hands and drops 3 large poisonous bombs of which secrete poisonous gas around the area they have landed. Opponents hit by this will have massive damage done to them, as well as extra gradual damage due to the poison factor. This move also delivers stun of which keep the victims where they are so that more gradual damage can be done, although those who are out of the range of the gas will be able to escape. ** It consumes 1000 Mana, has an 80 second cooldown, and it gives 100 exp per casting. ** This deals about 200 damage per bomb, and about 25 burn damage per second. * Once the poison clears completely, the user's moves will activate in mid-air, unlike Gloomy Blare (Darkness) where moves reactivate as soon as you hit the floor. This gives the user a chance to attack the opponents as they are still coming to the end of the brief stun. The opponents' moves are also reactivated but as said, they are still stunned. * Tip: This Ultimate can be stretched far, but Travelling moves, such as Spiral Spin or Lightning Flash, allow a safe getaway from the bombs. The user also stays in the air for a bit, allowing an easier target for you to hit, though you will not be able to cast anything if you are stunned. Inertia (Gravity move) can allow escape of the stun. * Note: This Ultimate is affected by gravity, as the bombs fall to the ground once they reach a certain distance. Once they fall to the ground, the effect will still be the same. However, you will be dropped from the air at the same time as any other caster, allowing you to attack anyone caught by the falling bombs. * Note: Each bomb impact deals around 200 damage. While the impact damage is reduced by defense, the burn damage is unable to reduced by any stat. Though minor, it still counters health regeneration for the duration. * Note : Using solid projectiles such as Aciculated Spikes, Great Fire Blast and Incinerating Burst could reduce the number of bombs dropped. HOWEVER, destroying even a single bomb will completely refund the barrage user's mana and cooldown, allowing them to use the ultimate again. This applies to teammates as well; if two people are synchronized, they could potentially cover anything nearby in bombs. Summary Grass is a very controlling element, with its biggest benefit being that it can stun and move people into desired positions and it can benefit off each action it does. Vine is quite possibly the most unique move in its arsenal, with the ability to drag players to you and heal off it. Offering a unique balance between survivability, and movement restriction, while offering some decent damage and stun reliant defense against enemies make it all the more powerful. However, its biggest weakness is its balance. Using Vine for transport gets rid of one your key offensive moves and vice versa, and while Leaf Storm throws enemies into the air, it can prove to give them an advantage. As most of its moves are stun reliant, using moves such as inertia negate grass all together, and missing any move comes at an extreme cost. Furthermore, Poison Needles have no area damage at all, and therefore, the learning curve behind grass is slightly more steep then other elements. Tactics * Use Vine to pull enemies close, then stun them with Poison Needles and then use Leaf Storm for a quick easy combo. * Reserve Spore Bombs for after an opponent is stunned, to guarantee the health. * Do not rely on Spore Bombs and Vine to heal you, know when and how to get out of a messy situation. * Poison Bombs Barrage is a fairly fast ultimate. Use it in the heat of combat and many will be unable to react in time. * You can still pull allies with Vine, though they will not be damaged. If needed, pull them out of any messy situation. * Using Vine in the air will freeze you midair, allowing you to aim easily. If you grab an opponent, they will be stunned in the air, making them a sitting duck. * Most of Grass's power comes from Vine. Make sure to have it handy at all times, and track its cooldown with any other move you are using (regardless if its part of the Grass element or not). * If you see someone use Inertia and engage, either book it for the nearest safe zone, or use the Vine and unwillingly flag someone else to deal with them. * NEVER use Vine to heal when almost dead, as you just pulled your enemy closer to you. * You can adjust the aim of Leaf Storm at literally the last second, ensuring your enemies can never escape it. * Players will be devoid of stun after the first bounce from leaf storm, so plan accordingly. * Vine has travel time, with an equally impressive hitbox. Take those into account when using it. * Make sure your opponent doesn't have a contact move before pulling them with Vine. * You get healed for each person you hit with Spore Bombs, so try to hit large clusters to recover lost health. * You shoot a lot of Poison Needles, so make sure you keep your cursor on the enemy. Trivia * Grass' symbol originated from Great Tree Arc element from Elemental Wars * Grass is the only starter element to have not appeared in Elemental Wars otherwise Other Images and Videos Category:Elements